


Gloss

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written with 's prompt, red and pink gumballs.  Did not work in the gumballs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloss

When Faith was Buffy, she wore red lipstick. That should've been their first clue.

Faith likes to fight and fuck, likes blood and doesn't hide it. Been caught in the act a thousand times, walks with open hands to show the color. Years later she's punching out the shower and still can't get that damn spot out.

Buffy does the laundry, shampoos twice, always rinses, and paints her nails pink. She kills every night and smiles at school dances.

But Buffy's pretty sure when Faith was Buffy, she was only being honest. Any innocence Buffy has is just painted on.


End file.
